


A Match Made at the Arcade

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Marinette and Adrien on a cute second or date at the arcade being ridiculous.





	A Match Made at the Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Refreshing Reality, but can stand on its own. It is also for the Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 11 prompt, plushies.

Marinette peeked into the crane game, spotting a plushie of her partner.  "Ooooh."  He was slightly buried.

"See something you like?" Adrien asked, slipping an arm around her.

Her cheeks went hot, but not from embarrassment.  It was still so new, yet so exciting to be with him like this.  "There's a stuffie of Chat Noir."  She pointed.  

"You like Chat Noir?" he asked, turning to look at her in surprise.

"Of course I do."  She stared at him a moment.  "Um… you aren't one of those people who think he's a worthless sidekick, are you?"  She was suddenly worried that Adrien wasn't as wonderful as she thought.  Sure, she accepted he wasn't perfect, but this was a pretty big deal to her. When he shook his head, she closed her eyes and relaxed.  

"Were you really worried?"

She shrugged and met his eyes, surprised by how serious he looked.  "I didn't think you were a Chat hater, but… some people are stupid, and I didn't want you to be one of them."

"I'm not," he promised.  "I admit I'm more of a Ladybug fan, but Chat pulls his own weight."

"He does more than that," Marinette insisted.  "I really don't think Ladybug would have gotten very far without him, not when they were new at it.  And…" she thought carefully.  She had to be sure to use examples she could support without first hand evidence.  "He risks himself all the time for Ladybug and the civilians around them.  His fighting skills are so amazing.  And he's just crazy smart."

"Do I have competition?" Adrien asked slyly, somehow managing to channel Chat's smirk.  Ugh.  Stupid models.

She giggled.  "I'm not leaving you for him, if that's what you're asking."

He let out an exaggerated sigh.  "Well that's a relief.  Though I might still send him some fan mail asking that he please not flirt with my girlfriend."

"That  **is** a fair risk," she noted.  " **If** we happen to bump into each other."

"Really?"  He'd gone back to surprise.  "I mean, I know he looks like he's some sort of playboy or something, but, that's not what he's like."

"Have you ever met him?" she asked.

He gnawed on his lower lip a moment.  It was adorable.  "Yeah.  I've bumped into him a few times."

"He didn't flirt with you?" she asked.  She'd been certain Chat was bi, and who wouldn't flirt with Adrien, given half a chance?

"Definitely not."  He shook his head.

"That's weird."

"What's weird about it?" he asked, leaning forward a little.

"He flirts with everyone."

He raised one eyebrow.  "I haven't seen this.  What's your evidence?"

"We've all seen him flirt with Ladybug," Marinette pointed out.  "And he flirted with me."

Adrien stared at her, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.  "What?   **When** ?"

"Umm, back when Nathanael got akumatized and I had to help Ladybug and Chat Noir," she reminded him.  "He came to my house.  And we worked together on the boat where I met Evilustrator."

"And he flirted with you?" Adrien clarified.

"Don't worry."  She patted his arm, surprised that he was getting jealous.  "It was two years ago.  And I'm still not running off with Chat Noir now, even if he  **does** flirt with me."

Adrien beamed at her and kissed her cheek without warning.  "I'm getting you that Chat Noir plushie."  He tapped on the glass.  "But only because you admire him and have promised not to dump me for him."

"It's buried," she pointed out.

"I may be getting you a few more plushies along the way," he admitted with a shrug.

"That's ridiculous."  She giggled and peered into the neighboring machine.  "You're ridiculous."

"I thought you knew that when you agreed to be my girlfriend."  He threw her a sassy wink.

She caught her chin as if thinking.  "You're right.  I did."  She felt Tikki nudge her through her purse.  "You know, if you're getting my Chat, I should get you something."

"You don't have to," he insisted.  "I just like being able to spend time together."

"Yeah, well, we can spend time together,  **and** I can get you that Ladybug plushie."  She pointed in the next machine over.

Adrien looked and let out a laugh.  "She's more buried than Chat Noir."

"I can be ridiculous, too."  She popped up onto her toes and kissed his cheek.

"See, we're made for each other," he said, pink dusting his cheeks in that way she loved.

An hour later, they each had a respectable haul of stuffies, far more than either of them needed.  When Marinette pointed out a girl having a birthday party at the arcade, they both donated their spares to her, only keeping the Ladybug and Chat Noir for themselves.

As they walked out of the arcade, Marinette held out plushie Chat's hand toward Adrien.  "Pound it."

Slipping his arm around her waist, he tapped plushie Ladybug's hand against Chat Noir's.  "Great work, Chat," he said.  "Bug out."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write


End file.
